


Daddy Noir

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: June Batch 2020 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dad TF, Diaper, Female to Male TG, Femdom, Filth, Genderswap, Humiliation, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Natura Noir tries on a villain's set of undies, taking his place in every sense of the word.
Series: June Batch 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935313
Kudos: 4





	Daddy Noir

**Author's Note:**

> For Duwang.

Being a Heroine is tough, especially if you work in a city like Équilibre. With all of the villains that pop up daily, you’d be lucky if you got as much as a lunch break, or even decent sleep. For every villain that gets incarcerated and dealt with, another two pop up and get right back to spreading chaos. It’s honestly exhausting.

For Natura Noir, otherwise known as Sakurai Kiko, the muscleheaded darkness-wielding brute among the Natura Couleur, days like those were the ones that really made her sweat. She had to beat down dummy after dummy, knock a couple of her friends free from any transformation they had endured, and generally save the day as much as possible. Sure, she suffered from a couple of transformations herself, heck she would be lying if she said she was the star of the entire show, especially after she had ended up with her panties across her face during one incident, but she did her best.

“Nnnngghhh…” The tired-sounding black-haired girl groaned as she slowly lifted herself out of bed, letting one of her eyes open and gaze towards the alarm clock that she had broken a couple of times. Right now, it was in tact, but it hadn’t beeped to try and rouse her. It knew better.

Kiko’s night had been busy. As soon as she was tuckered out from fighting baddies, with the last one being some gross looking dad who wanted people to abuse him, she wanted to refresh herself with something pleasant. That’s why she had asked Natura Blanc, otherwise known as Shirai Kohana, if she wanted to spend the night watching movies together. Once she said yes, the two watched romcom after romcom, enjoying the ridiculousness of the situations before bidding each other good night and heading for their rooms.

Maybe it was because of that marathon, coupled with the lingering exhaustion from earlier in the day, that caused the young heroine to be so gosh darned tired now that she finally woke up. It was like every muscle in her body was aching, each of them yawning as they refused to properly wake up. It meant that every movement that she made felt like her body was sleeping…

Not that she was going to let herself just deal with a sleepy body, she had a job to do. Or, well, a partner to take care of. She always woke up to cook the smaller girl breakfast in bed, because she never bothered to get breakfast if somebody else didn’t do it for her. She was spoilt like that, but it wasn’t like the black-haired girl thought it was a bad thing.

First and foremost, Kiko needed to get some clothes on. As much as she enjoyed the thought of being naked in bed with her best friend and partner, she didn’t want to spook her and surprise her just yet. She was the type of girl that was adverse to open nudity, so it was better to be on the safe side.

The black-haired girl rubbed away at her eyes for a little bit as she tried to focus her gaze, but it was still super blurry. Part of the exhaustion lingering in her system, causing her to grumble frustratedly. “God, why can’t my body just fix itself up faster? I didn’t even go overboard yesterday, come on…” She whined as the rest of her body still felt like it was trembling with every move she made, every muscle bouncing rapidly in an attempt to wake themselves up…

In a bout of frustration, the young heroine decided that she didn’t want to go all-out and wear proper clothes. Just underwear would suffice. And when she felt something sufficiently thick brush against her palm when she stuck her hands in the cupboard, she pulled it out and immediately put it on her body…

Once she heard a rather sick and disgusting *SQUELCH* between her thighs, she realized that she might’ve wanted to check things out a bit more. She slowly looked down to examine the damage of whatever had happened, hoping that it wasn’t too bad.

Thankfully, it only seemed like her thighs had gotten smothered in old, disgusting cum that was stuck on the inside of the boxers that she had mistakenly put on. Upon closer inspection, the heroine knew exactly where these came from. Namely, from that disgusting fat bastard of a ‘daddy’ that she had fought just around half a day ago.

Kiko shivered as she remembered how he acted, grimacing as she imagined his puckered lips approaching her with the disgusting sound of a tuba echoing from his rear. He was the picture of filth, and yet he tried to make the moves on her like she thought he was attractive. He quickly got launched through a couple of walls for that, which just seemed to turn him on further…

“What’s with the villains we fight, anyway? Why’re they so perverted?” The black-haired girl muttered under her breath, unaware that her hand was quietly slipping into the yellowed boxers around her waist, her breath growing warmer as the seconds ticked by.

Unbeknownst to the girl wearing the garment, putting it on was the worst thing she ever could’ve done. The ‘daddy’ that had worn them thoroughly soaked his juices and his disgusting substances into it, which meant that it was contaminated with magical energies that could affect people that weren’t prepared for them. And while she would normally be protected…

That only mattered when she was actually transformed. Wearing them like this? She was just as vulnerable as any other person, which was why she was now sticking a couple of fingers into her pussy, a hole that was quickly growing browner thanks to soaking in the disgusting mixture that had been rubbed into the fabric…

“God, what I’d give for that kind of carelessness…” Kiko muttered to herself, slowly losing her mind to the lustful haze as she just stuck more and more fingers into her hole, playing with the important parts. Squeezing, rubbing, pulling and doing anything necessary to heighten her pleasure. She wanted nothing more than to get off, no matter what it took.

The more she played with herself, the more her butt started to conduct its very own symphony. Every pang of pleasure turned into an equally loud fart echoing from her ass. At first they were pretty transparent and not too smelly, as her body hadn’t yet been corroded by the filth in her boxers. The more she did it, the darker the gas grew, until a visible line of brown stench was leaving her cheeks. She could feel it too, her hole growing wider and letting more and more out at a time.

While she continued to masturbate, even reaching one hand into the back of her boxers to rub her fingertips against that enlarged and growing rim of her hole, her mind continued to flood with the mental images of the ‘daddy’ that she had defeated. How he begged for his life while his pathetically tiny cock tented away in his boxers. How those words sounded so fake, almost as if he had a plan… and how he came as soon as she launched another punch into his stomach, leaving the boxers as ruined as they were. She was lucky she got them off him before anything else happened, because he defecated himself almost the instant after he got disrobed…

The more she did this and the more those thoughts flooded her head, the more it felt like she had fallen into some sort of trap. Was he just there to mess with them for his own masochistic pleasures? If that was the case, why hadn’t she played along with it? It did feel like her mind told her to bully him, but she had just knocked him out with one punch. Maybe that same urge in her mind was the reason why she had taken his boxers in the first place, and now…

Kiko tried to shake her head, clear her mind, but that just made her coherent thoughts tumbled around and confuse themselves more. Her fingering was growing slower thanks to what felt like a blockage within her pussy, and the way she was rimming her gassy asshole was getting cumbersome because something felt like it was trying to push itself out beyond her fingers. It was like everything in her body needed one little push, and her subconscious was holding her back…

Then, she heard a voice. A feminine voice, almost like her beloved Kohana’s, with a subtle edge of seduction to it. A voice that whispered sweet nothings into her ears, making her clit grow rock hard and her cheeks flush red. A voice that told her one important thing, one that she needed to hear to fall further down…

“Push.”

Once she heard that one word, the black-haired girl’s life began to tumble further down. She pushed and pushed, her face turning red as she put as much strain as possible into her action. It made her pant, it made her gasp, it even made her cough and wheeze as what felt like dry smoke left her lungs, but she kept on pushing until that blockage left her. Just so that she could feel comfortable…

Eventually, she could hear a mental pop within her head, and she let out a loud scream as her nethers grew wetter and stickier than they ever had. Her fingers were pushed out of her pussy as something wrinkly and tiny came out of her hole, replacing it entirely as she grew a cock from where her feminine slit had once been. It was even smaller than the one the ‘daddy’ had within his boxers, but this time it was hers… and the second she became aware of it, her hand was already all over it, squeezing into her tiny balls and minuscule cock as much as she humanly could.

Not to be left behind, her rear was opening up wider to let its own blockage out. A brief yet powerful tuba-like *FRRRRT* echoed from the hole between those cheeks, only for a massive turd the size of her thigh to slide straight out into those boxers. It wasn’t solid at all, so as soon as it met some resistance from the fabric, it collapsed into a mush that pushed up against her cheeks, leaving them both looking dirtier than ever, really adding to the filth as the boxers grew stickier, stinkier and browner by the second…

By letting go, Kiko also let down the subconscious defenses that protected her from any other effects the boxers would have on her. Which started with her poor stomach, a fertile ground for the effects of her constant training and exercise being turned into nothing more than an oversized sack of flab that pushed over her knees, leaving her looking like she was a sad overfed and overweight mess.

It wasn’t just her stomach either, her limbs, which were the fittest they could be, dissolved into pure flab as well. Needle-like limbs with defined muscle grew into proper treetrunks that then lost all composure, making it look like the flab was trying to escape her body with how gravity pulled it down. She couldn’t help herself, it was the curse of the boxers that made her look this way…

Of course, since she now looked even worse than how the ‘daddy’ looked, she needed to look the part above as well. Her hair, silky and smooth from particular and effective care, dwindled as the strands fell to the ground and left her a balding mess. It wasn’t just her hair that was ruined either, as her eyes grew dim and blurry to the point where she’d need glasses to see straight, while a couple of moles popped out of her face, almost pulsating and wobbling with whatever was hidden within those things. Combine that with three chins growing from her throat, and she now looked less like a girl and more like a man.

Because that’s exactly what he was, wasn’t he? He had a cock that he loved to play with, an ass that gassed up the entire room and then some whenever it wasn’t shitting out any semblance of dignity left within him, he had a belly that only stayed taut and sagged less whenever he downed a couple of beers, and he was as balding as a middleaged man. There was not a single thing about him that screamed ‘woman’, much less ‘heroine’! So of course he was a man, maybe even a proper Daddy… Well, if he had any kids, but he still liked the sound of it!

As Kiko enjoyed his newfound manhood, he didn’t notice the door to his room open, nor the worried gaze of Kohana resting upon him. It was only once she spoke up that he realized that something was wrong. “K-Kiko..?” The smaller girl asked, her frightened tones echoing through the transformed heroine’s ears…

“Kohana..! Eheheehehehe…” The man that once was the heroine Natura Noir giggled with a bit of drool running down his chin as he laughed. “Scold me, okay? I’m such a disgusting Daddy..!” His mind had completely fallen prey to his boxers, as his eyes started glowing. Because if he was going to enjoy himself, he really needed his new masochistic streak to run wild…

The younger girl was left completely defenseless against the glow from her former partner’s eyes, as her worried look curled into a wicked grin. “Scold you?” She chimed as she stepped closer, only to lift up her foot and practically slam it straight into the oversized man’s crotch, sending a shock through his system as he pathetically splattered cum all over the inside of the boxers. “You don’t deserve to be scolded, pig. You deserve something much worse, for the crime of existing…”

Her words stung, but what happened next strung perhaps even more. The young girl’s body started growing, blossoming in all the right places. Whether it was her face growing sharp and mature, her breasts filling with milk for the piglet that craved her so much, her hips widening like she had seen several pregnancies, or her ass growing thick with life. The oversized former heroine had caused her to transform into something much more fitting for him to worship…

Just by looking into his eyes, Kohana’s temperament and body had been crudely altered into that of a motherly domme. Though, some of her natural protective instinct still remained, twisted into something much more mocking as a white glow started growing around her hands. “I know exactly what to do with pigs like you, something to keep you in line so you don’t get to think for yourselves…”

Kiko let out another wonder-filled gasp and moan as the glow left his partner’s hands and wrapped around his waist, replacing the boxers with something much more fitting for his indecent and incontinent behavior. Something plush, something crinkly and something utterly humiliating that would ensure that he stayed permanently rock-hard within his new cage…

A diaper. A crude one too, one that immediately turned brown thanks to the filth that left his open hole. Shit poured out alongside the smell, discoloring it in the front while his pathetic cock continued to spill cum and piss out the front, turning it a sticky and sickly yellow color as it perfectly complemented the rest of his filthed up fat body…

“That’s more like it. A real padded pig, that’s what you are.” The matured Kohana chimed as she cupped the chin of the overgrown and overfed man she once called a partner, squeezing his cheeks in the process. “I think I need to show you off to the world, maybe get a few more pigs out of it. Doesn’t that sound nice?” She chimed, and the crude-looking ‘Daddy’ nodded in response.

In what felt like such a short time, Kiko had managed to not only turn herself into the successor of the monster she had defeated, but also corrupt Kohana in the process. Which was what the monster had tried to do in the first place, create a domme that would ruin it and others by bullying him into submission and forcing him to spread his filth onto others, making more and more pigs for the much more dominant matron. All because he didn’t think first and act second, something he used to do when he was still a silly heroine. But now? It didn’t matter.

To a Padded Pig like him? Obeying his Mommy was like Paradise.


End file.
